My Friends And I Go To Camp Half-Blood
by Isabel The Daughter Of Zeus
Summary: First Fanfic! Please don't be to harsh! Mark of Athena with a twist! In Isabella's P.O.V. the whole story! Enjoy! Review! Favorite!


My friends and I go to camp half-blood

Hi. My names Isabella Grace and I'm 13 years old. I have brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes that change from sky blue to stormy gray. I have pale skin and freckles and I'm a bit short for my age, but don't underestimate me or you'll be face down in the mud in 10 seconds flat.

Anyways, I may or may not have ADHD, but I'm super, super hyper and can never concentrate on anything for more than 10 seconds. My favorite color is blue and if I had any super power, I would want to be able to fly.

I have two best friends Annie and Johannah, and they're pretty awesome.

Annie has wavy black hair, tan skin and big brown eyes put it all together and she's beautiful. When you first meet her she may seem really girly and not the threatening type, but get on her bad side and you'll be falling in love with a pile of dirt.

Johannah has very short black hair, pale skin and blackish-brown eyes and she's a total BRANIAC! Just like with Annie, if you get on her bad side she'll tie you to a tree and correct everything you say.

Both of them are cool in their own ways, but not as awesome as me! Just kidding! Back to the story!

Today was just a normal day, but Annie wasn't here. It gets really boring at school without her. Lunch was boring, recess was boring, heck! Even music was boring! Just when I thought I was in my own personal hell-hole, something amazing happened.

You see, my friends and I are major Percy Jackson fans, we`ve read the books millions of times. Some days, we would fantasize what it would be like to go to camp half-blood and get claimed.

Last night I even had a dream about two guys from camp-half blood coming to get us. Right now, I was in that dream.

Johannah and I we`re just walking past the office to get to our next class, when we heard strange noises outside.

We looked out the window to see what seemed like a chariot pulled by two winged horses I automatically knew were Pegasi. I looked at Johannah making a small hand signal… and then fainted.

When I awoke I saw a boy around my age with blond hair and blue eyes. He noticed I was awake and helped me up. When I looked around I was in a small chariot pulled by Pegasi flying across the sky.

The wind felt good in my hair and the sky was blue without a single cloud in it, giving me a perfect view of the city below me. I was shocked out of my thoughts by a slight tug on my arm, it was the boy.

"Um… hi, my names Kyle, I`m a senior counsellor from camp half-blood…" The boy mumbled, unable to say more.

"Hi Kyle, my names Isabella… wait… do you mean THE camp half-blood! The place for Greek demigods!" I said, realizing wait he had said.

"Um… yeah? And I'm pretty sure there's only one camp half-blood… Wait a minute. How do you know about it?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Um… I study Greek mythology at school?" I said, unsure if I should tell him the truth. "Oh okay, anyways, that's Jacob over there, he said, pointing to the boy steering the chariot, we're on our way to get your other friend Annie, and then we're taking you to camp half-blood." He finished.

I decided to get a good nap before we got there since I figured it would take a long time to get from Toronto too New York. I closed my eyes, and let the darkness surround me.

That day I had a horribly vivid dream -a demigod dream of course- about plummeting into a cold and icy lake with Annie and Johannah. I was deathly afraid of the water, just like my friend Annie. My mom had always tried to keep me out of the water, but she was caught off guard when I was five.

We were at a beach in Florida, and I was trying to make a sand castle. It never stayed, so I decided to move closer to the water. After a while I got hungry, so I went back to my mom to get a sandwich.

When I got back to my castle, my shovel and pail were floating out to sea. I really loved them for some reason, so I decided to go after them. The moment I stepped into the water, the waves got bigger, and if it weren't for my floaty duck, I would've drowned right then and there. I somehow managed to get back to the beach in one piece, but after that I was never the same.

I was awoken from my little flashback by something that felt like a cold hammer had hit my head. I opened my eyes to see blurry darkness, and I automatically knew where I was.

Underwater.

I kicked and flailed and screamed, but nothing worked. I saw blurs of sea-green and brown dancing around me and could somehow make out two girls with long hair looking at me. They seemed to notice I needed help and flung me out of the water.

Just before I resurfaced I swear I saw one of the girls scowl at me, like I had committed an awful crime.

I landed with a thud besides Annie, Johannah and Kyle. We were all absolutely soaked until Kyle and the other boy took out something that looked like a hair dryer and pointed it at us. In an instant we were dry but we were still a mess, except for Annie that is.

She was wearing a beautiful pink dress with perfect make up and her hair styled in a way that made her look like one of those girls you see on the cover of _Seventeen_. What shocked me even more was that above her was a hologram of a bird… A dove.

"Annie… you… you… beautiful!" was all I could manage to say at the moment. It was getting a little awkward with all of us just staring at her, but thankfully Kyle managed to step in.

"Congrats Annie! You just got claimed by Aphrodite!" he cheered, and I began to think that he had a small crush on her.

That was when I finally noticed three teens standing behind us, two girls and a guy. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes and a scar on his lip, one of the girls had curly blonde hair and intense gray eyes, and the last girl had choppy light brown hair pulled into a messy braid, kinda like mine, with eyes that changed color like a kaleidoscope. I knew who they were automatically.

"You're Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase and Piper Mc Lean!" Annie, Johannah and I shouted in unison. Looks of shock and suspicion spread across their faces.

"H-h-how… How do you know who we are?" Annabeth asked, scanning us.

"Everyone knows you! You guys are like the main characters in Rick Riordan's books! Annabeth, you're in his first series, and you all are in the second." Annie explained. They got even more worried.

"Don't worry, mortals think you're just fiction." I reassured them. They seemed to calm down after I told them that.

Piper was the first to speak: "Soooo, I hear I got a new sister! Yay! Let me guess; is it the one with the dress and the perfect make up?" She squealed.

"No duh Piper. She's the only one wearing any make up." Jason retorted. Piper sent a rueful glare at him, and he chuckled at her expression. It was just then when I realised how tired I was, so I lay my head on the ground and went to sleep.

I woke up to someone pulling at my sleeve, it was Jason, and I rolled over. I was surprised to feel a comfy pillow hit my face. I looked around and saw that I was in what must be the infirmary, with a glass full of what looked like apple juice at my side. Jason handed me the cup and I drank some, surprised at what it tasted like.

It was just like my mom's Candy punch she would make on Halloween, and it was delicious. I drank down the entire glass before Jason could even take his hand off.

"Well you sure were thirsty…" Jason laughed, and I couldn't help but smile too.

We walked in silence to where Annabeth, Piper, Annie and Johannah were standing.

"… on a tour, Piper you give Annie one, Jason will give Isabella one and I'll give Johannah one." Annabeth finished.

Jason led me to the armory, the dining area, the forest and the big house introducing me to Mr. D and Chiron and all the campers he could along the way. He told me about each cabin as we passed them, stopping at the Zeus cabin.

"This is my cabin… it gets a bit lonely at times, but its ok…" he started, trailing off at the end.

"Who do you think my godly parent is?" I asked. He seemed to be examining me, trying to figure out who I resemble.

"Let's go see Annabeth and your friend Johannah, maybe they'll know." He finally said. We walked around a bit, passing Annie and Piper at what seemed to be a gardening shed, and finally found Annabeth and Johannah sitting on the stairs to the big house.

They were talking about math and physics, and I looked at them like they were crazy.

"What's wrong, Jason? Did she get claimed?" Annabeth asked, searching for a sudden change in appearance.

"No… Isabella here was just wondering what possible godly parent she could have. Have any ideas?" Jason told her, pointing at me.

Annabeth scanned me, again, and then probably decided she needed to ask me a couple questions first.

"So Isabella, here is a series of questions that you have to answer if you want to know who might be your godly parent. What's your favorite color? What are you deathly afraid of? Witch one of your parents are you closer to? How many times has something strange happened to you? Where does your family live? Do you like swimming, sky diving, or reading better?" Annabeth asked all at once.

"Um… Blue, the ocean, my mom, around 4 times, in Canada, and sky diving or reading." I answered, just as fast as she had asked the questions. She seemed to think a bit, and then asked Jason his opinion silently.

"Maybe Demeter or Hermes? Maybe even Aphrodite… never mind. She would have claimed you along with Annie." Jason said, frustrated.

"Your guess is as good as mine, though she doesn't have the elfish features of most children of Hermes." Annabeth concluded, disappointed that Jason could think of a better answer than her.

"Wait a minute, where's Annie?" Jason asked, looking around to see if he could find her. Johannah and I exchanged looks, and then smiled at Annabeth and Jason.

"Don't worry, she's probably with the Hephaestus cabin, theirs someone she's always wanted to meet." Johannah and I said in unison. Annabeth and Jason looked puzzled at first but decided to let it go.

"Come on Izzy, let's go get you a weapon, you'll need one." Jason exclaimed, motioning for me to follow. I sent him my _I'm going to kill you for saying that_ glare, and it worked perfectly.

I followed him to a gardening shed, the same one that Annie and Piper where a while ago. He opened it up, and it was full of bronze weapons, from spears to bows.

Nothing in their really stood out to me until I saw a small clip that resembled an eagles mouth, so I bent down to pick it up.

"That bow's broken-" Jason started, but was interrupted by a bright flash of light when I picked up the clip.

Once the light died down, in my hand was a silver and blue wooden bow with rain drops and lightning bolts engravings along the sides, which I somehow knew was indestructible. On the grip there was a small engraving in ancient Greek, _καταιγίδα, _which I somehow new meant storm.

Jason was just gawking at it with his mouth wide open, not able to form words yet. I decided to just leave him there, and went to the archery range to start.

I know what you're thinking, that I should've stayed there with him until the tour was over, but I'm not the type of person to follow orders.

I got there and saw some kids with blonde hair and really bright smiles, probably children of Apollo. I took my clip out of my tangled hair and with a flash of light it changed into Storm, my bow. I found that there was a quiver full of at least 15 arrows on my back, probably coming with the bow.

I've never really used a bow and arrow before, but how hard could it be?

I positioned my first arrow, pulled back the string, took aim, and let it fly.

I was so afraid of how bad my aim was that I closed my eyes.

When I opened up my eyes I saw an arrow, on the bull's eye! I was so happy that I started dancing, but suddenly stopped when I looked around and saw that everyone had left.

I was shocked out of my trance when someone tapped on my arm. My ADHD kicked in and in a second I had my bow at his head.

The boy was a little bit older than me and had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. He had his hands up in the air in surrender and a slight smile on his face.

"Oh… sorry, I just… um… ADHD…" I mumbled, unsure what to say.

"Oh, that's ok; I just wanted to tell you that your friend Annie is in the infirmary and that you missed dinner, but that's ok, you can still have smore's at the bonfire sing along. By the way my names Danny, son of Hephaestus." He explained.

We walked past the cabins again until we got to the fire, which was a crazy pinkish blue color due to every ones joy today. Chiron stomped his hoove and created a loud booming noise that silenced every one.

"Today we have three new demigods joining us at camp, Johannah Kwok, Daughter of Athena, Isabella Grace, Undetermined, and Annie Owji, Daughter of Aphrodite, who is currently in the infirmary." Chiron explained, and I swear the Hermes cabin groaned, they hated undetermined campers.

"How about you go ask Chiron who your godly parent might be? He knows them better than any of the campers here does" Danny told me, and Jason nodded in agreement. After Chiron was done his speech, I approached him.

"Um… Chiron, I'm Isabella Grace, the new camper here, and I was just wondering if you had any idea who my godly parent is?" I asked shyly.

"Oh! That's a good question dear. Well, maybe you are a daughter of-" Chiron started but was cut off by an ear-piercing screech coming from above us.

I looked up I realized that it had gotten very gloomy in the past few hours but also saw a large bird flying around our bonfire. It dove down and came right at me, and I knew I was going to die.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and felt a feather brush my ear. I turned and saw the bird staring at me with intense sky blue eyes. I noticed that it had white feathers on its head and classified it as an eagle, a bald eagle.

It stared at me for a couple seconds more and then looked down at his huge razor sharp talons. I followed his gaze until I saw a small scroll in between his feet. I picked it up carefully so that he wouldn't attack again.

I slowly unraveled the scroll and red the two words written on the scroll with very elegant writing.

_Look up._

I did as the scroll said and looked up and was shocked at what I saw. There was a dark blue hologram with an electric yellow lightning bolt on it, and I read the Percy Jackson series enough times to know what it meant.

I stood up out of habit and noticed everybody kneeling on the ground, even Chiron.

"All hail Isabella Grace, daughter of Zeus." Chiron boomed, but I could tell that he was shocked as well.

With that the Eagle flew away and the campers started getting up. I could see Kyle, Danny, Jason, Johannah and all of my other new friends smiling at me, and I finally felt like I was home.

I walked to the cabins with Jason, Danny and Piper, since Johannah was with one of her half-sisters talking about boring stuff. All the way there Jason was babbling about having a new sister.

"I can't believe I… Oh my gods… other than Thalia… Finally…" Is pretty much all he'd say. Once he got past his shocked state, he started jumping up in down yelling like a three year old, until Piper slapped him, off course.

We said Goodbye to Danny and Piper and finally made it to our cabin.

"If you want you sleep here… I'll sleep in one of the bunks…" Jason told me, pointing to a small bed in the corner of the cabin, the only one where you can't see that creepy statue of Zeus.

"No it's fine… I'll sleep on a bunk; I'm not really creeped out by the statue anyways…" I lied. I lay down in one of the beds after putting all my stuff away. I was so tired after my exciting day that I fell into a deep sleep before I hit the pillow.

The next day I woke up to a large shock.

It didn't hurt, but I sure as Hades felt it. I sat up and punched my attacker in the nose.

It was Danny, and he was holding his nose and staring at me in shock. I automatically felt guilty, and blushed crimson red in embarrassment. I heard familiar laughing behind him, and moved my head to see Jason snickering.

"I told you she would do that!" He yelled between laughs.

"No fair! You shocked her! She thought it was you!" Danny yelled back, still holding his nose.

"What in Hades are you guys doing?" I yelled, stopping them from bickering. They didn't say anything, so I grabbed a camp half-blood shirt and some jean shorts and went into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror once I was done and smiled. Before I came here, I used to play hockey, soccer, tennis, swimming and dance_. I wonder if that will help me with my training._ I thought to myself.

I was awoken from my thoughts by a loud bang coming from outside and a muffled scream. I was going to go see what was wrong, but then I remembered what they did to me this morning so I decided to take my time.

I looked through my bag of stuff that I brought and took out some black eyeliner. I'm not usually one to wear makeup, but I wanted people to take me seriously when I fought and it worked for Thalia. Once I was done I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and left the bathroom.

Big Mistake.

Right when I walked out I was almost hit by a flying can of soda. Luckily my ADHD kicked in just in time and I managed to do a little flip and avoid it. I grabbed Storm from my bed and hurried out the door.

I headed for the infirmary when I saw Johannah saying goodbye with a girl that looked just like her. She noticed me looking and motioned for me to come over.

"Hey Isabella, Haven't seen you since last night. I was just about to go visit Annie in the infirmary. Want to come with me?" She asked. I nodded and we walked to the infirmary.

We saw Annie coming out the door and automatically ran up to her.

"Oh my gods Annie! Johannah and I got claimed! She's a daughter of Athena and I'm a daughter of freaking Zeus!" I squealed, sounding more like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Oh my gods I'm so happy for you guys!" She screamed back. I saw Kyle walk out behind her and giggled mentally.

"Come on Annie! We have archery together! Let's Go!" I yelled, pulling her and Johannah by the arm to the archery range. We started shooting and I noticed Annie having a hard time.

Then I noticed Kyle walking up next to her and showing her how to hold it properly. _It's just like in those romance movies! _I thought to myself. She let the arrow fly and hit the center.

I let my eyes wander until I found what I was looking for. Danny was shooting arrows like crazy. He finally hit a bull's eye, on the target next to his. He face palmed, and I took the chance to go over to him.

Right when I started walking, Annie noticed me staring at him. Kyle had left, so she came over to me.

"Have you found anybody special yet?" She asked, her eyes glinting devilishly.

I pointed to Danny, and when he saw me, he waved. I was a bit surprised at first but managed to wave back.

"He's cute! You should go talk to him!" Annie said, all the while pushing me forward.

"Thanks…" I said, not bothering to tell her that I was just about to. He was having trouble with his bow again, and I noticed that it was in a horrible position to be shooting from.

"You should move your feet like this, and you can't use your thumb to hold the grip, you got to use you index." I explained, while aligning myself in a ready position.

I let the string go, and the arrow hit the center on his target. He stared at the target, and then at me, and then at the target again. I laughed so hard at his expression I almost fell to the ground.

"Oh to Hades with this! You've been here for less than 24 hours and you can already shoot better than me!" He grumbled, pouting, which by the way made him even more adorable.

_You're in looovvveee!_ Someone said in my mind with a singsong voice. _Aphrodite? _I asked the voice. _Who else? _She answered back.

I was getting really annoyed. _Stop messing with my head! Go help your own daughter Annie with Kyle! Don't help ME!_ I yelled in my mind.

She didn't answer, so I figured she went away.

_NOPE!_ _I'm still here!_ Aphrodite sang, and that's when I snapped.

"Will you just get out of my head?! I don't need help Aphrodite!" I yelled.

I turned bright red when I realized that I had said that aloud. Daniel obviously understood what was happening, maybe it had happened to him, because he was on the muddy ground laughing hysterically.

"Aphrodite-giving-you-problems?" He said between laughs. Not only was Aphrodite annoying me, but he was too now.

I decided to try something.

I thought about all the electricity in the air coming to me, and I pointed my finger at Danny, who was still on the ground. There was a bit of smoke and a loud CRACK! And I figured that it had worked. Danny yelped and pulled out his dagger once he got to his feet. His long _silky, smooth, shiny, luscious… SHUT UP APHRODITE! _Hair was sticking in every direction and he smelt burnt.

Once he realized it was just me he frowned, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. I blew on my finger like it was a gun and walked back to Annie and Johannah that were staring at me. In fact, everyone was staring at me.

"What was that? All I heard was someone telling my mom to shut up, a loud crack and a LOT of laughing!" Annie told me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Um… Danny had a grudge with Aphrodite and got so mad that he broke his bow, and I started laughing?" I said unsure, and Johannah laughed.

Annie frowned and I knew that she wanted the REAL story.

"Ok fine! Your mom was annoying me in my mind and I accidentally talked to her aloud and then Danny started laughing at me soooo I got really mad and I shocked him." I said, needing air once I was done.

After I finished Johannah stopped for a moment, but in the end we were all laughing like crazy. We finally stopped when we heard the conch horn blow, telling us it was time for lunch.

After lunch Annie went off with Kyle for ancient Greek and I couldn't help but smile at the couple.

The day went on fairly boringly and soon it was time for the camp fire. I saw Danny sitting there next to a couple of other kids that looked like him, but not as cute.

He waved at me to come sit with him and I did. As I sat down I saw a couple of his half siblings nudge him playfully. I was about to ask him what that was all about but Annie came and sat next to me and Kyle of course.

I just noticed that Kyle had a guitar in his hand. He asked Annie what her favorite band was and she said one direction. He started playing a song on his guitar and singing, looking at Annie most of the time.

_They make such a cute couple_ I thought to myself. When he was done I couldn't help but admire how good he was, even for a son of Apollo.

"That was great!" I exclaimed. "Yay bro that was awesome!" Danny agreed, giving him a high five. "I have to show you guys something." Danny said, getting up from his seat, his face covered in marshmallows.

_He looks so adorable like that… Who am I kidding he always looks adorable._ I thought to myself.

He led us to a clearing in a forest and we sat down, just noticing that Annie and Kyle weren't behind us.

We looked around, expecting them to pop out of a bush yelling boo but nothing happened.

"Let's go look for them." I suggested. He held out his hand to help me up, and I gladly took it. Once I was up I fully expected him to let go, but he didn't. I was about to let go myself, but I didn't, noticing how comfortable it felt. We started to walk back the way we came, until we stopped in our tracks.

There was Annie and Kyle, about to kiss!

We slowly backed up, not wanting them to see us, until we were hidden in a bush, watching them.

"If it weren't for the fact that you told me that you were a son of Hephaestus, I would've thought that you were a child of Hermes." I giggled. He chuckled at my comment, and I couldn't help realize how amazing it sounded.

_Aphrodite must be messing with my mind again. _ Just as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a large explosion and a lot of fire. Danny and I turned around to see half of the forest on fire. Apparently we both had the same idea because we started climbing the nearest tree.

Once we were high enough we could see Leo Valdez, being attacked by a group of teens with flaming hair and fangs. I'm not sure if I was imagining this or not, but I swear I heard Danny mumble _Really Bro?_

We started climbing from tree to tree trying to get closer. We spotted Annie and Kyle below us and Danny Jumped down. He pulled out a dagger and started slashing away at the demons. I took out my clip and it turned into storm, and I started firing at them. At first I was getting some good shots, but then the smoke got thicker and I started coughing.

I stumbled and fell off the branch I was sitting on, and began plummeting to my possible doom. I waited for it to hit, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the grasp of soft arms, Danny.

I soon felt a horrible pain in my right arm, and looked over. An arrow had grazed my bear arm, and it hurt like Hades. I felt myself losing consciousness and the last thing I saw were Danny's big brown eyes, staring into mine.

When I awoke, I was in a soft bed with someone sitting next to me, holding my hand.

"Danny?" I said as I tried to get up, but realized my head pounded and my upper arm throbbed.

"Shhhh. It's ok Izzy, it's over, and you can rest." He said as I let his calm, reassuring words wash over me. Then I realized he called me Izzy and managed to bring my arm up to his face and try to flick it.

My fingers weren't strong enough to do it, so I ended up stroking his cheek instead. He smiled at my action, and did the same to me. He was much sweeter than his half-siblings, more caring.

I looked around and saw Kyle sitting beside Annie's bed. I smiled, and decided to bring up last night's little scene just to embarrass him.

"Hey Kyle, how was your almost kiss with Annie last night? Did you like it?" I asked in a teasing tone. He blushed a deep shade of red and turned around, trying to cover it up.

I laughed, and Danny did as well. I noticed that Danny was staring at me, and it apparently gave Kyle an idea.

"Well Danny, at least I don't stare at her like she is the only thing in the world." Kyle retorted, and both Danny and I turned red. Kyle was smirking smugly at us, and that gave me an idea.

I focussed on the electricity around me, pointed my finger at him. Danny seemed to know what I was doing since he grinned madly. I giggled a bit as well just to get Kyle's attention. He turned around with a puzzled expression.

"What's going on-?" He started, but he never finished because his hair now stuck out in clumps and his face was covered in soot. I had to admit he was cute, but nothing compared to my Danny.

_Did I just say MY Danny? AGH! I'm turning into a child of Aphrodite. _

Kyle glared at me, but it didn't work since his face was still covered in black specs. I gave him my best innocent look before turning back to Danny, who was looking at me with a proud expression like he was going to say _Look at what she did! That's my girl! … Stop fantasizing about this stuff! _I scolded myself.

I tried to get up again but Danny gently put a hand on my forehead and pushed me back into the pillow, and I somehow fell asleep.

That night I had horrible dreams.

I was in a dark alleyway and I knew there was someone following me. I had to get back to the Argo II before they caught me. I didn't know what was chasing me; I just knew that it wasn't some school bully.

Suddenly, the dream shifted and I was standing in a large throne room with 12 different thrones. Large people who looked nothing alike were sitting in those chairs and bickering.

Finally, a man in a striped suit smashed his fist against the arm of his throne and silenced everyone.

After everybody there quieted down, he spoke; "As you know, the quest to Rome and Greece is about to begin, along with the prophecy of 10. You are all to help our demigod children if summoned or prayed too because they may be facing giants on their journey."

A man that looked an awful lot like Mr. D was about to say something but the scene changed again.

Now I was in a pitch black room and someone was looking at me. It was a young woman that seemed to be coming right out of the ground, Gaea.

"Ah young hero, you may think that you and your puny Olympians are ready for what is yet to come, but you are wrong. You will never be brave enough to face what I have in store for you; you will die along with all of your pathetic friends, including Danny. Join me now and I may just spare your little love's life. It's your last chance." Gaea said cruelly.

"Never!" I yelled, and I could feel myself awakening.

The next morning I woke up full of energy and sweet memories of Danny, I somehow managed to push the nightmare deep into the back of my mind, for now. I got up, and my arm wasn't hurting as much, thankfully.

I looked around and realized that no one was there, just a note at the foot of my bed. I picked it up and red it.

It was from Danny.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I'm sorry for leaving you all of a sudden, but my friends needed my help. Chiron told me to tell you that you've been asleep for almost two weeks now due to a minor concussion; apparently my arms aren't all that soft. If you need me, you know where to find me._

_Love, Danny_

I smiled at Danny's joke, but wondered what he meant for me to find him. And then it hit me. The forest!

I walked outside and found Johannah taking to a girl with tan skin, dirty blond hair and honey gold eyes. The girl noticed me and turned Johannah around.

"Oh! Hi Isabella! This is my half-sister Maria." Johannah said, while Maria nodded in agreement.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. Johannah is always with you, you must be pretty cool." I said, and she blushed at the compliment.

"Well, I got to go now, important business to get to. By Johannah, nice meeting you Maria, hope we'll see each other again." I said, not wanting to keep Danny waiting.

I heard some giggles behind me, and I wondered if Johannah had told her about Danny. I headed into the forest with storm on my back, watching out for any monsters.

I finally found Danny sitting on a red and white cloth with a basket by his side. I smiled at the thought that Danny had prepared a picnic just for me.

I walked up to him and quietly sat beside him.

He smiled at me and put an arm around my waste, pulling me closer. He put his other hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a little piece of metal.

"I made this for you, so you can put it on your bow, storm… If that's what you want" He said, handing the object to me.

It was red and orange and yellow, a flame. It seemed to change colors, so I knew it was magic. I examined it more, and saw a small hammer engraved in the middle of it.

It was beautiful.

I took out Storm and placed it on the grip, and it glowed a little.

"It's magic, and it will help you when you need it most. And don't worry, it won't fall of." Danny explained, smiling at my reaction. _I wonder what that means… _I thought. I looked over at him and smiled, and then we locked eyes.

I knew what was going to happen as he slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes and leaned in as well, and I got soaked. I was drenched in salt water and I heard giggling above us.

I looked up and saw a retreating Johannah and Jimmy, one of her friends. I looked back at Danny and saw that he was drenched as well.

"Let's get them!" He cried, and I couldn't help but notice how cliché he sounded. We ran after them until we couldn't move another step.

_I really have to work on my endurance._ I thought to myself. We both collapsed on the floor, looking at the pinkish orange sky. We had probably missed dinner and the campfire, but I didn't really care, I was in my fairy tale world at the moment. I sat up, and noticed he was sitting up too.

"Now where were we…?" He started, but was at a loss for words when our eyes met. I smiled, and put my hands around his neck. He pulled me closer, and there was nothing going to stop us now.

When our lips met, a wave of happiness spread over me.

All of my worst fears vanished when I was with him, and as we pulled away, the conch horn blew. I knew it was time to say goodbye, but I couldn't bring myself to it at the moment.

We walked back to camp and came across a huge flying ship. At the base of a ladder I saw Annie and Kyle holding hands. He waved goodbye, and she climbed the ladder. I figured I should probably say goodbye to Danny as well, but he beat me to it.

"Um… I guess this is goodbye, for now." He said, quickly adding the last part. I brought up my courage and leaned in.

He was so surprised that he couldn't react when I pecked him on the cheek.

I waved goodbye and started climbing the ladder. I could've sworn that I heard him say something about unpredictable women, but I let it go.

When I made it to the top I was shocked at what I saw. There were ten rooms for ten demigods, and I quickly found mine.

The walls were painted a light blue color with fluffy white clouds. My bed was bright blue with electric yellow lightning bolts all over. I saw a small spot on the wall that was bear, and I had an idea.

I took some paints I found in a corner and found black, orange, yellow and red. I painted a fiery background, and after it dried I painted a black hammer in the middle.

I stepped back and admired my work, but realized how tired I was. I fell into my bed without changing into my pyjamas and quickly fell asleep.

I had the usual dreams that night.

The gods bickering, Gaea threatening me, getting chased by monsters, nothing much.

I woke up at around 7:30, and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I looked around to see the painting I had done last night, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried like I never had before.

Soon my eyes were red and puffy, and I heard footsteps outside my door. It was Annie, and she looked depressed.

I showed her my charm that Danny had given me and told her about our little scene last night. She showed me a beautiful charm bracelet with a sun, a heart and a dove on it. She told me that she and Kyle had kissed in her cabin last night as well, and soon enough we were both balling our eyes out. We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, it was Johannah.

"This is why I don't care about love…" She mumbled. Annie turned bright red in anger and threw one of my yellow pillows at her.

She didn't know that as she threw it I'd added a bit of electricity to it. When it touched Johannah's face she jumped at the sudden shock. We all started laughing at Johannah's slightly burnt hair, and Annie fell on the floor.

"Oh yeah! Leo wanted me to let you guys know that we've arrived at camp Jupiter." Johannah added once she was done laughing. We fixed ourselves up a bit not wanting the Romans to think we were slobs, and Annie put on a whole new layer of makeup, not that she needs any at all.

Once we were done we ran outside and looked over the edge of the boat, we were floating right above new Rome at the moment, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it all was. Piper, Annabeth and Leo went first, and Annie Johannah and I followed after them.

Jason came last, a little unsure of how the camp would treat their former Praetor. I looked around at the camp and saw a boy around 16 with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

Percy Jackson.

I'm guessing Annabeth saw him too, because she ran over to him and kissed and hugged him like crazy, but then she did something unexpected. She grabbed his hand and flipped him.

She held out her hand again and pulled him into a tight hug. Man that girl was moody.

It was then that I noticed a girl and a boy standing next to him. The girl had dark skin, golden eyes and wildly curly dark brown hair. The boy had a buzz cut and a baby face, probably Asian too.

_Hazel and Frank. _I thought. A second later a girl with long black hair pulled into a braid walked up.

Reyna.

"Welcome Greeks, thank you much for your message informing us of your arrival, my name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona. If you would just follow me to the mess hal-" she started, but was cut off when a screaming scrawny boy with bleach blonde hair and an almost headless teddy bear in one hand.

"Ahhh! The Greeks are here to attack! They probably have come here to take over because we took over their land long ago!" The boy shouted, and most of the camp looked him like he was crazy.

"Shut up and go kill another teddy bear Octavian. Now where was I…" Reyna began.

"To the dining hall!" Percy shouted, not wanting to start a fight. We followed them to large tents with tables in them. Annie, Johannah, Piper, Percy, Jason, Annabeth and I sat down at one table.

The next moment food was flying everywhere, literally. Annie was almost hit by a flying pizza, but Leo wasn't so lucky.

He got a bowl of salad right in the face. After he wiped it all off, he spoke.

"I'm going back to the ship…" and he ran off. The food there was good, but nothing compared to camp half-blood's food. I saw a boy walk up to Annie and start flirting with her, but she shooed them off.

I was right in the middle of a staring contest with Jason when a boy with blonde hair muddy brown eyes and a scar on his cheek approached me.

"Hey babe, how about you come over to my table instead of hanging with these losers." He sneered, glancing at my friends.

I had a hilarious idea that was worthy of Hermes and Aphrodite.

"Sure." I said as convincingly as I could. When I got up I got funny looks from my friends, so I winked at them. They smiled, knowing I had something evil in plan for him.

He put his around me and I flinched, but allowed it, for now. He walked me over to a table with a bunch of kids that looked a lot like him. They gave him some sly smirks, and he returned the favor.

As I sat down, I did what I needed to do. The boy took his arm off of me for a second as I sent a pulse of electricity through me.

As I sat down, the table was shocked, literally. Every one of his friends were on their butts, and I laughed hysterically. I got up and grinned an innocent grin at the boy.

"Oh yeah, don't diss my friends ever again, and I have a boyfriend." I said, and headed back to my table where everyone was laughing as much at me.

I had almost finished eating my steak, when I heard an explosion. Their where many more explosions, and I knew what was happening.

"It's the Greeks! Octavian was right! Get them!" Someone from the crowd of Romans.

What happened next you may ask, utter chaos.

Things were flying everywhere, even a table. Luckily you couldn't use weapons in new Rome, or we'd be a pile of Greek limbs. I ran with Annie and Johannah to the ship, but I was stopped by some crazy Roman kid with a dagger.

Before I could react, he cut a deep gash in my leg. I could feel myself slipping out of consciousness, but before I could black out, I saw Jason pick me up and run towards the ship.

When I woke up, I was in the ship's infirmary, with someone sitting over me. It was Jason, and he was holding an ice pack on my head.

I sat up feeling just fine.

"Thanks Jason, you're the best half-brother anyone could ask for" I said before grabbing a square of ambrosia and headed out the door. I went straight for Annie's room.

When I walked in, I was overwhelmed by all the pink.

I saw Annie iris messaging Kyle, Danny and Jimmy, Johannah's crush. She won't admit it, but we all know.

"Annie!"

"Kyle!"

"Danny!"

"Izzy!"

"JIMMY!"

We looked at Jimmy, and he was laughing.

"I miss you soooo much!" Annie and I said in unison. "Same here!" Danny and Kyle replied. We chatted for a bit, but were interrupted by Jason.

"Leo said that we need to stop at Great Salt Lake to get some supplies, and we're here." He said, and then ran off. We went upstairs to see everybody waiting for us.

"Ok, I need Frank, Johannah, Annabeth and Percy to go into the city to get some tar, and Isabella, Hazel and I need to go to this island and some Celestial bronze. Annie, I need you to go into the forest and get some more firewood. Piper and Jason will stay here and guard the ship." Leo explained.

I looked over the edge of the ship once again and saw that we were over a beach. I followed Leo and Hazel down the ladder once I said good luck to my friends, and noticed that Leo and Hazel were holding hands.

_I wonder how Frank would react if he saw that._ I thought slyly.

I made a promise to myself to tell Annie once we were done with the mission, and ran up to the happy couple before they got too far ahead. I was too distracted by a large group dryads and nymphs to notice that Leo and Hazel had stopped and we're with another girl.

The dryads and nymphs had odd shirts on that said things like _marry me? _And _Go Nercius! _

They were standing over a boy who was looking some sort of bronze mirror in a pool of water.

_The Celestial bronze! _I thought.

When I looked back Leo and Hazel were just coming into view, and he looked really nervous about something.

"Hey guys, I found the piece of Celestial bronze that we needed." I said as we walked towards Nercius.

"Um… Nercius, we were just wondering if you would be so kind as to give us that piece of metal right there?" Hazel asked, not sure what to say to the pompous boy.

"I cannot, the mirror gives my skin a golden glow…" Nercius said dreamily. Just then, Annie and another girl with short curly brown hair and honey brown eyes came up to us.

_A nymph, _I thought.

Annie walked straight over to where Nercius was kneeling and started staring at herself dreamily in the metal.

"Typical Aphrodite girl…" I sighed.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! My names Sophiaaaaa!" Said the nymph, very loudly.

"We need a plan to get that metal away from him." Hazel spoke.

"I know! We can make me look really hot to distract Nercius and the nymphs, and Hazel can use her awesome metal lifting powers to get the piece of Celestial bronze from a safe distance!" Leo shouted.

_Wow, he isn't as dumb as I thought. _

Hazel and I pulled him behind a large rock and started with him. Hazel pulled a black marker out of Leo's tool belt and started writing things like _hot stuff_ and _Team Leo_ all over his arms and shirt.

He slicked his hair back with some grease and put his goggles on. I thought he looked absolutely ridiculous and went to get Annie for some help.

She was the fashion master after all. Once I got her to stop looking at herself in the pool, she came with me and examined Leo.

She reached into her coach bag, which she always had with her, and pulled out these awesome shades with flames on them.

She took out some hair gel and styled his hair in a rock star/super model look. Once she was done she gave her mirror to Leo and he stared at himself in awe.

"If I had more time I could've done better." Annie said, but it was pretty awesome. Right before Leo walked in, Annie and I started yelling and screaming trying to get the nymphs attention.

"Nercius Sucks! Leo is waayyy better!" I yelled.

"Leo is cool, hot, funny, nice, charming and athletic! He's the whole package! Unlike Nercius over there…" Annie shouted even louder.

The nymphs were so distracted that they didn't even notice the giant piece of floating metal above them. Nercius finally got bored of watching us and went back to his metal mirror. Once he realized it was gone he looked up and saw the bronze in the air.

"Get them!" He shouted, and then we had millions of crazy nymphs chasing after us.

"Run Hazel!" Leo screamed, and she automatically started running with the metal in her hands. She was running pretty slowly because the metal was heavy, so we all picked a side to lift, even Sophia.

We were almost to the boat when the nymphs started catching up to us.

"Sophia! We need you to hold them off before they reach us!" Annie shouted back at Sophia, who started dancing around all the nymphs, not letting any get out of her little dancing ring.

We finally made it to the ship and we started climbing up the ladder. Even though she was exhausted, Hazel lifted the bronze one more time to get it on the ship. Once we were all aboard, we turned around and waved to Sophia.

"Thank you Sophia! We will visit you one day!" Annie and I shouted. We turned around to see an also exhausted Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Johannah. They were all covered with sticky black stuff and Percy was holding a bucket full of it.

_I guess they got the tar._ I thought to myself.

When they saw us staring at them, Percy and Johannah gave us a '_don't even ask' _look and Annabeth said

"Tar monsters…" Still very out of breath.

"_Κατάρες!_" Hazel shouted, right before she collapsed into Leo's arms. I automatically knew she had said _curses_ in ancient Greek, and I wondered how she knew Greek, she was roman for Zeus's sake!

Frank looked enraged when he saw Leo's small smirk at the feeling of Hazel in is arms. I looked over at Annie, and sure enough, she was grinning like a mad woman.

_They make such a cute couple!_ Somebody thought in my head.

_APHRODITE!_ _GET. OUT. OF. MY. MIND! _I yelled at her.

_What if I don't want to? _She retorted.

_I'll make a deal with you. You let me stay in your mind, and I'll make sure Danny will fall for you. _She squealed.

_NO WAY! I WAN'T HIM TO LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM, NOT BECAUSE OF YOU MESSING WITH HIS MIND! _I protested.

_Ha! You said you wanted him to love you, that means you like him, you like him, you like him! _Aphrodite sang.

_How about I make you a deal Aphrodite? If you go away right now and never come back, I won't kill you. _I threatened, andI could tell that she had left.

I was very tired just like everyone else, so I went to my room and crashed onto my pillow. I was woken in what seemed like minutes later by someone familiar shouting my name.

"Isabella! Isabella! Wake up! It's me, Danny!" The voice shouted. At the sound of his name I shot up from my bed. I heard laughing all around me and was surprised to see Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Piper in my room.

"Now-we-know-how-to-wake-you-up!" Jason and Leo said in between laughs.

"I'm leaving now…" I grumbled as I walked out of my electric blue room.

_Ohhhhhh! Someone's mad!_ Someone said in my head. I tried to calm down and count to ten, but that never really worked for me.

"Go away Aphrodite!" I shouted, and all I heard was a lot more laughing. I was so upset that my friends would do that to me, even though it was just a joke. I ran out to a spot on the deck where I found a small chip in a plank.

I smiled and stomped my foot hard. The board flipped over and I fell into a room. When I looked up the board was back to normal.

I had discovered this place when I was exploring the ship one night when I couldn't sleep. I had put pillows at the bottom so the fall wouldn't be so hard.

As I looked around I saw the lava lamp I had put in here as well as the bean bag chair.

I missed Danny and all of my other friends so much and I just couldn't help it anymore. I started crying and crying and crying until I was interrupted by a voice.

"Isabella! Is that you? Why are you crying?" the voiced asked. I turned around to find myself face to face with an iris message. It was Danny.

"Danny! Oh my gods I missed you soooo much!" I yelled, resisting the urge to hug the mist.

"I missed you to Izzy, but you still didn't answer my question. Why are you crying?" He asked, sounding really worried.

"I um… missed you… a lot…" I mumbled, embarrassed about the real reason why I was crying.

"Izzy, I may not be a child of Athena, but I'm not dumb. If you don't want to talk about it than that's ok with me. I just IM'd you to see how your quest was going, and to see you of course." Danny quickly added. I was about to ask him what was going on at camp when a loud yell was heard from above me.

"Isabella! Isabella! Where are you? You know it was just a joke! We're sorry! Please come out now." Jason asked from above me.

"Um… Where are you anyways, Izzy? And why does it sound like Jason's above you?" Danny asked me.

"Well… I'm kind of hiding from everyone at the moment and this is my favorite place to go." I said.

"Ok then, as long as everything's good with you. Bye Izzy! By the way, I have something special planned for your return!" Danny said before running his hand through the mist, cutting our connection. Once Danny was out of view, I pushed through a small door to my left and climbed up the staircase. As I got up I heard a loud thump and a yelp, I wonder how Johannah woke up this morning.

"Jimmy!" Johannah yelled as I ran to her door. As I predicted; Piper, Leo, Frank, Annabeth and Percy standing in her room, with Johannah lying on the floor, still in her pyjamas. Based on what I heard outside, they used the same strategy to wake Johannah up as they did for me.

They were all laughing again, except for Johannah and me of course, and I pulled Johannah out of the room before they could notice.

"Don't worry; you aren't the first one to be woken like that." I explained, and she nodded swiftly.

"Look, I think they should be taught a lesson on messing with a girl's love life." I continued while Johannah smiled evilly. I'm guessing she had a horrid plan in mind for them, and I couldn't help but smile at the once cheery little girl.

She leaned into my ear and whispered; "I got an idea. We need Hazel, Jason, Annabeth and Annie in on it. We'll tie them up to chairs and set them somewhere obvious. When everyone else finds them, they'll all go running. Using some glue or fly paper, we can stick their feet to the floor. We can then use the ships amplifier to make a really creepy voice. We can dim the lights and use dry ice to give it all a really creepy affect." Johannah explained and we both laughed at the thought of all of them being stuck there.

I went to go get Annabeth, Hazel, Annie and Jason and Johannah went to go get the supplies. I found them all chatting away on the deck and I told them I needed to speak alone with Annie, Annabeth, Hazel and Jason.

"Ok, Johannah and I have decided to pull a prank on everyone, and we need your help…" And I continued to explain our plan to them until Johannah found us with two buckets in her hands.

"Got the stuff!" Johannah said, showing us the glue and the dry ice. Once everybody agreed, we started our plan. It was almost night time so it gave everything an eerie effect.

I set up 3 chairs on the deck and Tied Annabeth, Hazel and Jason to them as Annie distracted the others and Johannah set up the voice and the fog. Once Johannah and I were all set, we spread the glue all over the deck near the chairs.

We had decided that Annie will lead the group in as I do the voice and Johannah controls the fog. Annabeth, Jason and Hazel practiced wiggling and struggling around in the chair until it was night time and we heard Annie coming.

As everyone came into view, the three on the chairs started screaming and yelling and thrashing around as Johannah got ready to create the fog.

It worked.

Percy ran up to Annabeth as Piper ran up to Jason and Frank and Leo ran up to Hazel. As they tried to move again they realized their feet were stuck to the ground and started thrashing around as well.

Johannah started with the mist as I started reading the script we had written.

"Ah, young demigods, you have fallen for the simplest of traps. If you would fall for something as obvious as this you will never be ready for what is yet to come. This is your last chance to surrender and I might just let you live. If you deny this then you will positively suffer a terrible death a long with the rest of your weak friends." I said, and the voice that came out was nothing like mine, it was deep and dark and it made even me shiver.

"Never!" The demigods shouted in almost unison as they thrashed and tried to move some more.

"Ah young demigods, you must be wondering so many things, like who is this? Where are your other friends? And I shall answer your questions. This is someone you know very well, and as for your friends Isabella and Johannah, they are right here." I finished as I walked out into the open with Johannah by my side.

They all stared at us with either scared or confused faces. We smiled at them for a while, but we couldn't hold it anymore. We were laughing like crazy and practically crawling on the floor. Once we got everyone out of their _sticky _situation they started chasing us around.

"Run for your lives!" I shouted to everyone in on the prank as we all started running around like crazy. After around an hour or so of getting chased by some very angry demigods, I found my room and locked myself inside.

I pulled out a mirror and examined myself. I had a couple of talon marks and small burns courtesy of Leo and Frank (Who had turned into a bird and scratched me if you were asking), and I was absolutely drenched because of Percy. Piper had been fine with the prank, because she understood why we had done it.

"What people will do for love…" She had said, though Johannah was still denying the obvious fact that she liked Jimmy. s

Only minutes after I had fallen asleep the dreams started. I was at camp half-blood and I saw a girl with short red hair and bright blue eyes. She was standing beside a boy with dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Danny! The second I saw the way she looked at him I knew she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I was about to go over there and yell at her, but Danny beat me too it.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend Lia! I'm already in love!" Danny barked at the girl, but she stood her ground.

"Already in love you say? Where's the girl? I want to break her like a twig. By the way I'm telling Isabella when she gets back. Ohhhhh she's going to be jealous!" Lia fumed.

"Lia! You are NOT going to snap her like a twig, though I doubt she'd let you… And Isabella can't be jealous, because it is her!" He shouted back and then stomped away, leaving Lia standing there flustered.

I was about to go follow him, but I realized that it was just a dream, and he can't see me.

As always, the dream changed. I was now standing in a large area I recognized as the field of Mars in the roman camp. The scrawny kid, Octavian, was gathering everyone and trying to get them to listen.

"The Greeks planned that! Why else would their boat start shooting canons at us?" He told one kid.

"I don't care what Annabeth said, she must have been lying!" He shouted at another.

"Octavian! Stop this at once! The Greeks came in peace and I believe Annabeth, for my dogs did not attack her when she told me so." Reyna explained to Octavian.

"Look at you! You already softened up to them. We all know that you just don't want to admit that Jason plotted against us. He's a Greek now!" Octavian barked back.

"You saw him with that child of Venus. He doesn't want you anymore! Go away!" Octavian continued.

I knew when he said it that he had crossed the line in between petty insults and hurtful comments. Reyna ran out of the field with tears welling up in her eyes, a couple of friends right behind her.

I was just about to wake up when I heard Octavian shout one last time. "Kill the Greeks!"

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily with my sheets tossed everywhere.

I looked at my alarm to see that it was almost 7:00 AM. I got up and took a quick shower. _How do we get plumbing in a boat? Probably magical. _ I concluded. I pulled a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the name "Green day" on the front of it.

_My favorite band!_ I slipped on my leather jacket and combat boots and headed outside. Once I got to the dining area I saw that only Hazel, Leo and Johannah were awake and ready.

I looked around and saw Jason trying to wake up on a couch. He reminded me of my mortal half-brother Nicholas on a school day.

I sat down and grabbed a bowl of fruit loops and a glass of OJ from the table. "How was your sleep last night Izzy?" Leo asked me. I took out one of my knifes from its sheathe around my belt and threw it at the wall besides Leo's face.

_Dam it! I have to stop being so aggressive. _I thought to myself.

Hazel burst out laughing at Leo's stunned expression. Johannah tried to hold it in but failed when Leo let out a yelp in surprise.

"Never, EVER call me that again Leo. And as for your question, do you really think I, or any of us, would have a peaceful night? Were demigods Leo, demigods." I said slowly, making it sound like Leo's question was obvious.

Leo just nodded and went back to eating.

By the time I was finished eating, Jason had fully awoken and Piper, Percy, Annie, Frank and Annabeth had come out of their rooms.

I was just about to leave the table and go read in my room when Leo came out of his dazed state and started talking.

"We won't be arriving at our next destination for a while, so feel free to do whatever you want today." He explained.

I knew this was going to be a long day of boringness, and my ADHD didn't seem to be helping at this point.

I was attempting to sneak off to my room again, when Jason grabbed my arm.

"I know this is going to be a boring day for all of us, so I wondered if you would like for me to teach you to use your _daughter of Zeus_ powers better." He told me.

I was about to ask him why he would rather hang out with me than with Piper, but then I saw to pink blurs squealing and running into Piper's cabin.

I smiled, knowing that it must be rough for him to have a daughter of Aphrodite as a girlfriend, even a tomboyish one.

He led me to a plank at the edge of the boat hanging over the city below us. I smiled at how amazing the view was, and Jason smiled too.

"Ok. The first thing I was going to teach you is how to shock on command, but since you seem to have mastered that, we'll start with flying. It's simple if you think about it. Just think about the air currents pushing you where you want to go." Jason explained while stepping of the edge of the plank and on to the air.

I was going to reach out and stop him from falling, but I realized how stupid that idea was and just followed his lead.

As I stepped off of the plank, I got a fuzzy feeling in my gut, much like the one that Percy often describes in his books.

I closed my eyes and imagined the air around me holding me up, and I was flying.

As I opened my eyes I opened up a whole new point of view.

I was above the city, and the Argo II was quite a ways below me. I was literally in the clouds, and I never thought it would be this amazing. I stretched out my hand across the white and fluffy mass of water.

_If clouds are just another form of water, can Percy control them, even in my father's domain? _I thought to myself.

You see, the only thing that ever confused me about Greek (Not so mythical) mythology was who controlled what. My dad would control thunder and lightning, but Poseidon was the storm bringer?

_Confusing much? _I asked myself. Thunder rumbled overhead (which wasn't very overhead from our point of view), and I had a feeling that it was just as confusing for them as it was for me, maybe.

"Well? How does it feel? I know that this is your first time, but how about you try doing something other than float there?" Jason asked, waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

He started flying around twisting and turning and tumbling everywhere, and I soon followed. We were in the middle of a game of tag, when a thought occurred to me.

_Is this what birds feel like all the time? To be free? _I quickly answered my question with a yes, and I felt jealous of them for being able to just spread their wings and fly and to be free whenever they want.

I was just about to catch Jason when someone called our names.

"Jason! Isabella! Where are you two?" Someone asked. We flew back to our ship to find Piper and Annie waiting for us.

"Iz, you're coming with me. Jason, go with Piper." Annie said while dragging me to her room. When she opened her door I was once again overwhelmed by the pink.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" Annie apologized, and clapped her hands.

The walls around us changed from dark pink to a soft bluish pink that reminded me of the campfire the night I got claimed.

"Whoa! I didn't know our rooms could do that!" I screamed. Annie just nodded in response. Once I looked more closely at what she was doing, I jumped. She was rummaging through her makeup and clothing drawers.

"I'm too short Annie, those clothes won't fit me." I reasoned, but she just shook her head.

"These clothes are charmed to fit whoever where's it, so don't worry." She explained while holding up a black dress up to me.

_Well there goes my chance of getting out of this. _I thought. _I wonder if Jason is getting a makeover as well, I hope he does. _

"What are your favorite colors?" She asked me.

"Um... Dark blue, electric yellow and black." I told her while pushing away a pair of pink jeans. She frowned a bit, but then smiled. She dug through all of her clothes to pull out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a blue sweater with yellow lightning bolts going down the sleeves.

_Better than the pink jeans or the dress._ I thought to myself while she gave them too me.

"Go change while I look for my silver and blue eye shadow." She told me, and I hoped that it was for her, but I doubted it.

I went into her bathroom, and gaged from the smell of designer perfume. I very quickly got changed and headed out the door with my leather jacket and combat boots still on.

Annie had set up stations. One for hair, one for makeup and one for nails.

_This is going to be a long day… _

She led me over to the hair station and I almost screamed at what I saw. All over the counter there was hairspray and gel and perfume and gunk! As Annie sat me down on the chair I tried to get up but couldn't.

"There's no use in trying, it's charmed. Only I can let you up." She explained, and I was beginning to wonder what happened to my friend.

She started by brushing my knotted hair and I could feel something brushing on my back. I tried to ask her what that was about, but I found that I couldn't speak either.

_Some friend._ I thought to myself. I felt something hot touch my back, and I got scared.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, she spoke; "Ok, I'm done your hair, let's go to the makeup station." And I walked over to a counter with a bunch more weird smelling junk on it.

She pushed me onto a chair and got to work. "You have to close your eyes for this part, and don't open them." She ordered, and I knew I had no choice.

_I really hope I'm not the only one who has to suffer this. _

After many more hours I finally felt no more brushes on my face. I opened my eyes to find Annie already leading me to the nail station.

"What color would you like?" Annie asked me.

"Black!"

"Blue it is!"

"Dark!"

"Turquoise!" She countered. I figured that she wouldn't listen to me, but I still watched her put it on. The goo inside of the bottle was white, so I wondered why she was using it.

After painting the last nail, she whispered the word _Turquoise _into the bottle. There was a flash, and when I looked back at my nails, they were a light blue color.

Annie finally led me to a mirror where I stared at an alien.

She had light brown hair down to her waist with dark blue highlights at the front. Her intense blue eyes popped out with the silverish-blue eye shadow and the black eyeliner. Her lips were dark but no darker than mine ever were, and she had freckles absolutely everywhere on her pale skin.

This could not be me. I felt like Bella Swan from "Twilight" looking at her vampire self for the first time. I guess the worst of it where the nails, but I had a plan for those later.

Before I could decide whether I liked it or not, Annie pushed me out the door and once again led me to a room with alien versions of Johannah, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Leo, Percy and Frank.

Piper was standing in the corner looking proudly at them.

_I guess I'm not the first. _I thought, partly relieved and partly horrified at what they had planned.

"Finally! Now you guys have some style!" Piper and Annie sighed in relief.

"Um… what is all this for anyways? If you're trying to create a Dance, it's not going to work. Drew tried that a couple of years ago." Percy exclaimed, and Annabeth shuddered, not a very pleasant memory I suppose.

"No real reason, Piper and I just thought that you guys needed makeovers!" Annie squealed.

We all groaned and went back to what we were doing.

I saw Leo and Hazel walk off together talking and holding hands 

38


End file.
